


[授權翻譯] I See You

by HD2_0



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Bucky Barnes, Awesome Peggy Carter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Like angry at everyone, Misunderstandings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HD2_0/pseuds/HD2_0
Summary: 巴奇巴恩斯盯著在校園圖書館大廳來來往往的學生們，總能得出同一個結論。他討厭他們。討厭，他們，每，一，個，人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805050) by [IsabellaJack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack). 



巴奇巴恩斯盯著在校園圖書館大廳來來往往的學生們，總能得出同一個結論。

 

他討厭他們。

 

討厭，他們，每，一，個，人。

 

他討厭這些幼稚又愚蠢，愛講八卦的人，對他們誇張的笑聲和吵嚷招呼聲嗤之以鼻。

 

他站在櫃檯後方，等著哪個蠢到有剩的學生過來借書。在校園內打這份工唯一有趣的地方是可以看看大家都借了哪些書。當然，他們大部分來借的書都跟研究論文有關，但不管怎麼說還是挺有趣的，至少對巴奇來說是個消遣。

 

俗話說『別以貌取人（Don’t judge a book by its cover）』，這真是巴奇聽過最蠢的話了！因為在這裡，完全可以用一個人借的書推斷出這個人的性格。

 

都是些傲慢勢利的傢伙，瞧不起別人，特別瞧不起像他這樣的人。 

 

自從他因為某個該死的酒醉駕駛造成的車禍而失去左手臂後，身邊人對他的態度都不一樣了。

 

他們對待他彷彿他是個棄子，一個局外人，一個外星人，某個就該自己閃邊去，滾到很遠很遠的邊緣去的人。每當他穿過校園，『獨臂人』或『科學怪人』（超沒邏輯的！巴奇覺得叫他這個的人根本偷懶）的喊聲到處都是。還有些人在他身旁晃來晃去，一面裝得很平常的樣子卻同時偷偷瞄他的斷臂，他空空的袖子。更糟的是，還有些人對他充滿憐憫，想幫他拿東西或開門。

 

噢，他真是恨透了。

 

所以，他決定改變就從自身開始。

 

似乎是好久好久以前，他曾是個快樂、樂觀，總是神彩奕奕的巴奇巴恩斯。而現在，暴躁的，悲觀的，滿懷憤怒的巴奇巴恩斯就是他僅存的模樣了。

 

對於成為這樣的人他覺得很驕傲，一點改變的想法也沒有。

 

也因為這樣，好吧，身邊的人開始斷絕跟他的任何互動，盡可能的避開他，這對他來說真是天大的獎賞啊。他一點也不想攪進麻煩裡，這樣自由多了。

 

現在，巴奇的日常一天是這樣過的：醒來，盯著陽光瞧，去上課，下課，回宿舍換衣服，然後去大學內的圖書館開始他的校內工讀。撇開對錢的需求不談，巴奇打這份工的另一個理由，是他可以與書本為伍。

 

只跟書相處。

 

除了他看見 _她_ 的時候。

 

無論何時，只要看見她踩著腳下那雙藍色高跟鞋，往他的方向走來，他都會露出一個真誠的笑容。裸紅色的唇膏永遠可以突顯出她的唇形有多美，為他沈悶的一天注入了點新鮮空氣。

 

佩吉卡特，這所學校裡唯一的好人。

 

他喜歡她，因為她總是波瀾不驚。

 

他們第一次見面的時候，他正朝著每一個從他那取書的學生皺眉咆哮，佩吉毫無懼色的站在他面前，雙手撐腰。

 

「振作點，老兄。你絕對不是世界上第一個手臂斷掉的人，知道吧。」

 

這是她對他說的第一句話，也是自從車禍後第一次聽到有人這麼說，他笑了出來，緊接著發自內心的大笑起來。

 

從此之後，巴奇總計算著哪天能碰到她。她可能是他在這一年在學校唯一的朋友了。他們不是那種會一起出去玩的朋友，絕對不是！他們只是每次在櫃檯相遇，總能立刻接續著上次見面的談話而已。

 

巴奇一點也不想改變這種相處模式，真謝謝關心喔。

 

今天，巴奇看到又穿著那雙藍色高跟鞋的佩吉，他露出大大的笑容，大到他覺得可能會嚇到一旁的同事。

 

但下一秒，他的笑容就消失了，因為他看到那個走在佩吉身旁，直盯著手機瞧的人。

 

史蒂夫，天殺的，羅傑斯。

 

巴奇超討厭他，討厭到一個自己都不知道該如何是好的程度。

 

他是棒球隊的明星，鑲了金的男孩，充滿關懷的人道主義者，充滿熱忱的奉獻者。是那個女孩們，甚至是男孩們廚翻天的帥哥。還是個每次借書的時候都不到他這櫃的該死傢伙。

 

某一次他看到站在櫃檯後的是巴奇，他立刻抄近路排到巴奇的同事那邊，巴奇無法不為此感到受傷。

 

他真的 _那麼_ 噁心嗎？

 

真是有趣，他對於這個校園明星的感覺變化如此之大。他過去可以說，是真的暗戀過這傢伙。

 

是真的真的暗戀史蒂夫，該死的，羅傑斯。那種巴奇一想到對方就呼吸困難的暗戀。那種程度耶！

 

巴奇以前會去看所有的棒球賽，只為了能瞄他一眼、為他加油。事實上，他根本不懂球賽的規則，而且一點也不感興趣。

 

他從沒跟這傢伙說過話，因為他提不起勇氣。他很確定史蒂夫羅傑斯根本不知道自己的存在。但如果在從前，例如說車禍發生前，而他正好站在櫃檯後，巴奇可能會試著跟對方搭訕一下，可能吧。

 

以前巴奇甚至選修過某堂課—『藝術的現在與未來』，只因為他聽說史蒂夫羅傑斯有修，而巴奇主修的可是工程學！當時他坐在教室後方，為了史蒂夫跟教授激辯課程內容，有的時候甚至辯論一些跟課程無關的議題的模樣著迷。

 

每次巴奇回想起那個時候…他都感到一陣惡寒，覺得自己超可悲的。

 

因為這樣說好了。

 

史蒂夫羅傑斯也是傲慢勢利的一員。

 

他瞧不起巴奇，肯定的，尤其是巴奇因為成為校園的『獨臂人』而出名之後。如果他真有可能看一下巴奇的話，這一定是他的想法。某次，當史蒂夫一進圖書館，巴奇就直瞪著他，直到他走進電梯，只為了看看他能不能改變一下態度。

 

該死的他當然沒有。

 

某次巴奇正巧發現他魯莽的盯著巴奇失去的手臂瞧，被發現後史蒂夫立刻轉為一副冷淡寡然的樣子，轉身走到巴奇身旁的工讀生那。

 

這就是為何他如此討厭這傢伙，他討厭史蒂夫羅傑斯。因為巴奇曾以為他是那麼美好，是個體貼的人，但他錯了。史蒂夫跟其他人一樣…只要有機會就排擠巴奇。

 

但不止這樣，巴奇還痛恨自己的心，因為每次他看到這位鑲金男孩，他的心仍會該死的噗通噗通跳。

 

就像現在。

 

佩吉已經來到巴奇眼前，臉上帶著動人的笑容，但身旁黏了個史蒂夫，天殺的，羅傑斯。

 

巴奇很喜歡跟她互動。他覺得她是這所學校裡唯一有智慧的人。就算史蒂夫死黏著她也不會毀掉巴奇這一天的，不，絕對不會！

 

「嗨，英國玫瑰，」巴奇招呼她，露出一個友好的笑容。

 

「再這樣叫我一次，我就把你另支手也斷了，詹姆士，」她遞上三本書的同時說。

 

他不管不顧的笑了起來，他喜歡她不會小心翼翼的對他，他注意到即使佩吉說出這麼直白的評論，史蒂夫的手指卻還是黏在手機上。

 

「好吧，別再叫我詹姆士了，叫我巴奇。」

 

她傾身向前，用肘撐著桌面，看著他刷過每本書並蓋上章。她笑了笑還眨了眨眼，「嗯，我是英國人，很重視禮儀的。」

 

他擺了擺手，「真是不證自明。」

 

接著他回給佩吉一個微笑，看了看手上書的標題。「你讀希臘神話？」

 

她搖搖頭，直起了身，巴奇注意到史蒂夫在她身後踱步，還是把臉埋在那該死的手機上。

 

巴奇那顆叛變的心仍叫囂著。 _就抬頭看看。至少那麼一次，看看我吧。_

 

巴奇立刻壓下內心小聲音的沮喪和絕望，轉而用憤怒取代。

 

「不，」佩吉回答。「就只是想隨便看看，我喜歡那些希臘神祇。」

 

「你最喜歡哪篇寓言？」他問，真心的感到好奇。

 

「嗯，我想是愛神和賽姬的故事。」

 

他吹了聲口哨並睜大了眼，「跟我開玩笑吧，你？佩吉卡特？」

 

「怎麼？」她裝作一副深受侮辱的模樣，「你覺得我不是個浪漫的人嗎，詹姆士？」

 

他將三本書遞還給她。「也不是這樣，這個故事也沒那麼浪漫。」

 

她揚起單邊眉毛開口說道，「別這樣，即使是愛生氣的詹姆士也不該否認他們之間純粹的愛。當然，這個故事是有些悲劇—」

 

Bucky惱怒的哼了一聲。「拜託，你說這叫愛？他基本上只敢在暗處偷偷暗戀她。他連露出真面目的勇氣都沒有，露個臉都不敢！」

 

「嗯，他沒辦法，他—」

 

「拜託，省省吧，他就是個膽小鬼。」

 

「絕對不是這樣，這裡面有些元素…史蒂夫，快幫我說兩句話。」

 

巴奇僵住了，他沒預料到她會將史蒂夫拉進這場對話中。

 

史蒂夫只瞥了她一眼，接著又回頭盯著手機，「嗯？」

 

「你不覺得愛神是真心愛著賽姬？」

 

「呃…」史蒂夫朝著手機內的某些東西皺眉，接著開口，「小佩，我得走了，要訓練。」

 

他說完立刻溜了，巴奇內心某個部分對於他這樣離開感到很是失望，就好像他多迫不及待要逃走一樣。

 

巴奇帶著輕蔑的語調脫口而出，「還真是個好男友啊。」

 

她朝他皺眉，「他不是我男朋友。」

 

這讓他有點驚訝。他遠遠的在校園或圖書館大廳看過他倆走在一起幾次。他們走在一起的時候總是靠得很近。而每當球賽獲勝的時候，她也總是第一個衝過去擁抱他的人。

 

他還是笑了笑。「很好，很慶幸他不是。」那個大塊頭鑲金男孩，一點也配不上超棒的佩吉卡特。

 

她往前傾，將書抱在胸前。「為什麼？你感興趣嗎，詹姆士？」

 

他用僅存的手敲了敲櫃檯並竊笑。「甜心，如果我對女人感興趣，我早擄走妳的芳心了。」

 

「我可不是指我喔。」

 

巴奇內心一陣慌亂，他不知該怎麼回答。他以前從未在佩吉卡特面前結巴。如果說他們有真正聊過什麼的話，他們的對話至少都是順暢的。

 

他不能在這時回避她的視線，所以他盯著她瞧。他覺得自己耳朵都紅了，但接著她輕聲的笑了出來，向他眨了眨眼就離開了。

 

「祝你有美好的一天，詹姆士。」

 

他內心回顧了一下整起事件。她應該不是懷疑…不！他絕對不會再打量該死的史蒂夫羅傑斯了。

 

巴奇轉過頭，冷不防對上一雙綠眼的銳利視線，讓他猛地一驚。

 

他沈默的同事回來了，又一個很不幸的偶爾會跟他排到同個班表的討厭學生。

 

老天啊就不能讓他休息一下嗎！

 

她就是紅髮的俄羅斯交換學生羅曼諾夫（她喜歡大家只用姓氏叫她），或者可稱呼她為校園的『蛇蝎美女』，現在正站在他的旁邊，臀倚著櫃檯，雙手環胸，一臉高傲的樣子，邊用很惹人嫌的方式嚼著口香糖。

 

他們一起工作一段時間了，但她從來沒對他說過一個字。他很確定她不是啞巴。一開始巴奇以為她是個獨來獨往的人。然而，某次巴奇看見她跟男友走在一起。跟那個討厭的柯林特巴頓在一起招搖親暱的樣子，讓人看了很不順眼。

 

又是一個風靡校園的討厭名人。

 

「幹麼？」巴奇乾巴巴的問。

 

她直盯著他瞧，喳喳的嚼著口香糖，邊吹出一個大泡泡。當泡泡越吹越大，大到幾乎要把她整張臉蓋住的時候，巴奇不禁朝她皺眉。她啪的一聲弄破泡泡，然後揚起眉毛。

 

_她是在用泡泡糖......挑釁我嗎？_

 

但她隨即嘆了口氣，聳聳肩然後就離開了。

 

「我他媽的恨死這間學校了！」巴奇憤怒的咆哮。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of I See You by IsabellaJack.

 

又過了一週，到了星期五，巴奇正在值晚班。他以前從沒值過晚班，但輪到這個時段的同學生病了，所以巴奇被叫來代班，因為沒有其他工讀生願意在週末快到的時候還來工作。

 

巴奇對這個安排沒什麼意見，他反正沒別的事。沒朋友，沒人約他出去，沒有派對邀請，所以巴奇把功課帶來做，邊享受著這種孤立感。

 

功課完成後，巴奇將作業放到一邊，抽出他這週在看的書。他坐在櫃檯後方的椅子上，帶著笑意打開書頁翻到上次停下的地方。這是巴奇最愛的消遣活動了，時間晚了，學生們開始收拾離開，真是老天保佑，連那些沒事愛在大廳晃來晃去的人都走光了。

 

他看書看了一個小時，卻被某個字面意義上直闖進來的傢伙給打斷了。那個傢伙上氣不接下氣的笑著跑過他眼前，當巴奇從書本中抬頭時，他僵住了，因為那個背影太好認了。

 

史蒂夫羅傑斯。

 

巴奇看著史蒂夫邊笑邊轉身，但一看到是巴奇在櫃檯後，他的笑容就消失了。看到史蒂夫臉垮下來的時候，巴奇感到非常生氣。

 

他難道真覺得巴奇的存在那麼恐怖嗎。

 

不管如何，巴奇還是死死盯著對方，就為了讓他不爽，他成功達成目的了，因為史蒂夫止住了腳步，在大廳裡看起來渾身不自在。巴奇看得出來，史蒂夫猶豫著是該離開還是留下。

 

操他的！

 

他決定低下頭來繼續看他的書，即使他發現自己一直卡在同一句讀不下去。然後他聽到一句輕聲咒罵。

 

「該死！該死的！」

 

當他抬起頭，他看見史蒂夫狂奔，貨真價實的朝他狂奔而來。

 

「你得幫幫我，」史蒂夫上氣不接下氣，一邊狂亂的回頭看著玻璃大門。

 

巴奇渾身緊繃了起來，史蒂夫看起來已經達到輕微的恐慌狀態了，巴奇內心的一小部分正為自己是那個能幫上忙的人而感到開心。

 

_也許他終於會注意到我了。_

 

巴奇闔上書本，「你遇到麻煩了？需要我報警嗎？」他發現自己很溫和的問道，「還是你受傷了？」

 

他上下打量了他一會兒，但史蒂夫看起來沒什麼大礙。

 

史蒂夫凍住了，「呃，沒有，不是，不是這樣的。就只是…我的朋友們正在犯蠢想抓到我，然後—」

 

「你他媽的在跟我開玩笑嗎？」巴奇幾乎用咆哮的吼了出來，當然了，真是典型的愛胡搞瞎搞的兄弟會男孩們。而蒼天在上，巴奇巴恩斯絕對不要扯進這些事裡。誰知道呢？搞不好他們是故意在整他？

 

聽到巴奇的語調，史蒂夫畏縮了一下。「嗯，不是開玩笑。我想你幫得上忙，我只要藏一下但你不要說出—」

 

巴奇用冰冷的目光瞪著他，「我沒時間陪你和你的兄弟會哥們胡鬧。」

 

「我才沒加入兄弟會！」史蒂夫邊回頭檢查大門邊激烈的抗議。

 

巴奇用力把書甩在櫃檯上。「聽著，你這傢伙。你根本不該出現在這裡，保全三十分鐘後就要來了，沒人可以—」

 

「你才是那個不該出現在這的人。這個時段根本不是你的班！」

 

巴奇僵住了，他瞪著對方。我的班？搞什麼鬼？為何該死的史蒂夫羅傑斯知道班表？

 

接著他靈光一閃，咬緊牙關。原因很明顯，這樣他才可以避開巴奇啊，這個王八蛋！

 

「滾一邊去吧羅傑斯，」巴奇開口並將視線轉開。

 

「聽著，東尼跟我賭撲克牌，我贏得漂漂亮亮正正當當。這才不是笑話，你看，」史蒂夫從口袋中抽出兩疊紙鈔和撲克牌籌碼，「他們只因為我是第一次玩，就對我贏了這件事接受不良。嚴格來說，他們的自尊承受不了輸給我這件事又不是我的錯，這還可以給他們點教訓，誰叫他們不把我當回事。結果他們現在卻想把我鎖起來—噢該死的！」

 

巴奇轉頭，正好看見玻璃牆外有三個剪影狂奔而來。他看不清他們的臉，但很明顯的他們正往圖書館的方向來。

 

「天殺的搞啥—」巴奇大吼的同時，史蒂夫將他擠到一邊，低身躲進了櫃檯底下。

 

「求你！」史蒂夫低身蜷伏，躲在巴奇腳邊附近。

 

巴奇很努力的克制自己別去思考，史蒂夫羅傑斯的眼部水平正位於一個很靠近他襠部位置的這件事。

 

今晚爛透了！還衰爆了！

 

_我究竟為何得值這個班？_

 

當巴奇下定決心要讓他們白費力氣的同時，剛好看見那三個傢伙出現。

 

東尼史塔克—超級大混蛋—從容不迫的走了過來，但還醉醺醺的，後邊跟著平靜自若到有點惹人厭的山姆威爾森，還有那個調情高手柯林特巴頓。

 

巴奇撐著手肘，假裝仍在看書。當他微微移動，正巧碰到史蒂夫縮著的腿的時候，他的呼吸一窒。巴奇假裝自己全神貫注在書本上，同時他的耳朵豎了起來仔細聆聽著動靜。

 

「誒你！」

 

巴奇理都不理。

 

「你！壞脾氣的老頭！」

 

「天啊，東尼…」不知是山姆還是柯林特嘟囔著，但巴奇仍死盯著書不放，確保他的姿勢表達出他有多懶得理他們，表現出非常輕蔑不屑的樣子，巴奇可是這方面的專家呢。

 

他們之中的某個人把手伸到他眼前打了個響指，巴奇闔上書嘆了口氣。當他抬頭，果然是東尼史塔克，而另外兩人站在他身後，保持了一個適當的距離。

 

巴奇決定在腦中給他們取名叫三傻，這樣可以讓一切好過多了。

 

「我能幫你什麼嗎？我該先跟你們說一下，再過二十分鐘圖書館就要關門了。」

 

史塔克四處打量了一下，邊大聲的嚼著口香糖。他嚼的那是啥？為何他都喝醉了還可以如此輕鬆的咬口香糖？

 

對方隨意的揮了揮手，「你有看到史蒂夫嗎？他跑來這了？」

 

當巴奇感覺到史蒂夫伸手抓住，用捏的，自己的右腳時，巴奇強自鎮定了一下。 _他絕對不會換氣過度的。絕對不會發生，該死的，尤其不能在東尼史塔克面前。_

 

「哪個史蒂夫？」巴奇漠不關心的問。

 

「史蒂夫羅傑斯，他一定跑來這了吧？」以一個醉鬼的標準，這傢伙講話還真是清晰。

 

巴奇實在忍不住，「他長什麼樣？」

 

東尼和另外兩人爆笑出聲。

 

但看見巴奇面不改色，三傻因為他冷淡的反應而止住了笑。東尼晃了晃並開口說，「噢，呃，好吧，這倒新鮮。」

 

羅曼諾夫的男友插話，「金髮，身—材壯，綠色的T—T桖—」

 

「噢那個啊，」巴奇開口，感到那握住他腿的手指捏緊了，老天噢，對方真的不用這樣做，他又不會把史蒂夫抖出來。「他走進來—噢不對—他是用跑的。」

 

「耶！我就知道。」史塔克轉頭看著他的朋友，驕傲的比了比自己。

 

巴奇朝電梯的方向點了點頭，「他跑進電梯裡了，往上。」

 

那三個傢伙快速的衝向電梯，當他們按著按鈕的時候，巴奇忍不住補充，「他問我說哪個樓層最安靜，我跟他說十五樓，一直都很安靜。」

 

_這樣可以給史蒂夫多爭取些時間。_

 

「謝啦怒怒。」

 

巴奇真想把書扔到史塔克頭上，但同時他又得使勁克制自己不要因為他偷偷幹得好事而發笑，至少得等到他們看不到的時候才能笑出來。「混蛋，」他低聲咒罵。

 

當電梯門確定關上後，他深呼了一口氣，移到一邊。當他瞄向櫃檯下方時，他叛變的心噗通噗通的跳著，「你現在可以出來了。」

 

史蒂夫艱難的爬了出來，巴奇忍不住可憐了一下這傢伙。真幼稚的行為，搞屁啊？而且都大學了誰還玩撲克牌？巴奇永遠都搞不懂。

 

「謝啦，」史蒂夫在牛仔褲上擦擦手，開口說，「我本來不是很確定你會…」他手揮了揮，說不出話來。

 

巴奇哼了一聲，「放輕鬆，我又不是為了幫你，我只是討厭史塔克。」

 

史蒂夫喃喃說道，「你誰都討厭。」

 

「不好意思？」巴奇問，不確定他聽到了什麼，但接著史蒂夫的臉就紅了起來，尷尬的杵在一旁。巴奇坐回椅子上打開書，努力的想讓心跳恢復正常。 _人類可以做到這個程度？真的？我真該用google查一下。_

 

他發現史蒂夫一直站在那邊，晃來晃去，這讓他耳朵都癢了起來。

 

五分鐘過後，巴奇發現他陷在這破事裡脫不了身。

 

他轉身的速度太快了，嚇得讓手捏著大理石櫃檯桌沿的史蒂夫向後一跳，「你該趁著他們還沒下來之前離開，這不是你的計劃嗎？擺脫他們？」

 

「嗯，是這樣沒錯，可是…」史蒂夫抓了抓頭，接著看向巴奇，笑容有點羞怯。「所以，你主修工程？」他用一種很無辜的表情開口。

 

巴奇不可置信的瞧著對方，他真不敢相信。「老兄，你不用試著跟我聊天，你又不欠我什麼。」

 

史蒂夫看起來很尷尬，臉頰都紅了。「不是這樣的，我只是想…」

 

巴奇站了起來，伸出手指著史蒂夫。「如果你堅持想給點回報，就現在走，讓我一個人靜靜。」

 

他驚訝的發現自己離史蒂夫那麼近，但史蒂夫仍站得穩穩的。終於，人生第一次，史蒂夫正看著他。

 

直盯著。

 

感覺難以言喻，巴奇強制按耐自己，試著保持冷靜。他感到自己的臉頰發燙，但他又不想當那個先退縮的人。

 

但那雙嬰兒藍的眼睛正盯著他瞧，那麼純淨。

 

但聽到電梯叮的一響，他們倆都震了一下。史蒂夫快速的把巴奇推了回去，一閃身用跟之前一樣的姿勢，又躲進了櫃檯底下。

 

巴奇輕聲咒罵著，整理好自己的表情，當史塔克、克林特和山姆從電梯中跳出來的時候，史塔克差點跌倒，還跟大笑的克林特撞成一團，而山姆正四下張望，四處搜尋著。

 

_究竟何時才能結束啊？_

 

巴奇重新整理著櫃檯上的物品，就幾支筆和紙張，然後轉身拿起自己的背包。他確保自己把史蒂夫遮了起來，當他打開背包將書放進去的時候，史塔克靠了過來。

 

「所以…我們沒找到我們的黃金小獵犬。」史塔克大聲打個嗝然後笑了起來。

 

巴奇試著不要搥他，「所以？」

 

「所以他一定跑出去啦，從你旁邊跑過去當我們正在—」

 

「聽著，這位同學，」巴奇受夠了，他想回宿舍去，也希望在這一刻史蒂夫沒有靠他那麼近。「我沒時間處理你們的蠢事，圖書館正準備閉館，保全要過來了所以我得走了。」

 

他感覺到史蒂夫的手又抓住了他的腿，這是在提醒他還是安撫他？他深呼吸兩輪後，史塔克抬起了手，「哇喔暴躁老頭生氣了…嗯現在該換個名字了我想想。一定要很有創意的…嗯…」

 

抓住他腿的手指開始捏緊，巴奇真不想讓他們起疑…這時山姆開口打斷史塔克，「史蒂夫現在可能已經回去宿舍了。」，巴奇想他應該是這夥人裡清醒的那個吧。

 

巴奇拉上背包的拉鏈，將包包放在櫃檯上，緊捱著他。顯然的史塔克現在是想來場瞪眼比賽，所以巴奇就奉陪，奉陪到底。

 

他瞪了回去。

 

接著史塔克眯起眼，「我認識你？」

 

_蒼天在上！_

 

「不認識。」

 

史塔克搖搖頭。「不對不對，我發誓我看過你的次數超出我的想像—」

 

「東尼，」克林特伸手抓住史塔克的手臂，「夠了。」他的表情忽然看起來非常嚴肅。

 

「不，等等。」史塔克又打了個嗝，然後伸手指向巴奇，「我發誓我認識你。」

 

史蒂夫捏在巴奇腿上的手忽然抽開，彷彿被燙到一樣，巴奇鬆了口氣。

 

山姆清了清喉嚨，「抱歉打擾到你，走吧東尼。」

 

史塔克對著巴奇打了個響指，已經是今晚的第二次了。「啊哈！你是史蒂夫的男神。」

 

巴奇皺眉，男神？什麼意思？史塔克一定醉翻過去了。但當他看向另外兩人，他們卻迴避著他的視線。

 

等等…

 

「東尼！」山姆果斷的抓住東尼的臂膀，但被後者這個被寵壞的混蛋掙脫，他靠得更近了，巴奇決定不動如山，但他的心啊，他的心正慢慢的越跳越快。

 

_男神？_

 

「沒錯，我好幾次在他的作品裡看到你，在素描簿上啊，水彩啊，甚至還有塗鴉…油畫啦到處都是你那個什麼—菱角分明的臉之類的…你什麼時候給他當模特的啊因為我這輩子好像從沒看過你們兩個混在一起啊而且讓我們面對現實吧，我可是他最親密的朋友之一喔，我每天都會看到他…」

 

素描？水彩？

 

_呼吸，巴奇，保持呼吸。_

 

克林特擋到他們兩人中間，背對著巴奇，他嘶聲說，「我們現在走吧！你喝醉了。」

 

「我一定絕對沒有！搞毛啊你們？拜託…」

 

「不，我們走，」山姆開口，確保克林特抓著史塔克，他轉頭對著巴奇說，「抱歉，我們這就離開。」

 

沒錯，這傢伙還挺清醒的。

 

巴奇難以言語，他仍然為了史塔克說的內容而震驚。他說的是這個史蒂夫嗎？史蒂夫羅傑斯？史蒂夫何時是…

 

噢該死！他想起來了，史蒂夫主修藝術。

 

但是…

 

他發現自己的皮膚因為這個想法而燃燒著，忽然靈光一閃的想法，讓他呼吸一窒息。

 

史蒂夫一直看著，一直在注意他。

 

當他盯著那三人離開，等了五分多鐘，心跳仍快得像要跳出喉嚨。而事主還藏在他下方。

 

事主還旁聽了整個過程。

 

巴奇深呼吸，移到一旁，但沒有開口叫對方出來，巴奇本來有點擔心他不肯出來了。但是，史蒂夫仍慢慢的從櫃檯下爬出來，雙頰緋紅，一臉絕望的模樣，巴奇從沒想像過鑲了金的男孩會出現這種表情。

 

巴奇的心因為史蒂夫而鬆動了…也為了他自己。他張開口，但一個字都說不出來。

 

史蒂夫沒有看他，而是眼睛盯著地面，攪著手。接著他含糊的笑了笑，搖搖頭。「至少我知道你眼睛是什麼顏色的…那也值得了。」

 

接著他抬起頭，一臉心碎的看著巴奇。

 

操！

 

巴奇試著想說點什麼，任何事都好，但就是說不出來。而史蒂夫也沒給他機會，史蒂夫從他身旁掠過，縮背拱肩的走向大門。雖然在半途停了一下，但仍然沒有轉過頭來，隨後他大力的推開門，走入夜色之中。

 

巴奇仍然動也動不了，呼吸顫抖。

 

剛才到底該死的發生了什麼？

 

 

*譯者註：雖然本章的史蒂夫很可憐，但我實在忍不住為他配了個插圖：


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of I See You by IsabellaJack.

 

隔一天是週六，巴奇發現自己在房間裡盯著天花板發呆。感謝上帝他是住單人房，沒有煩人的室友。

 

從昨天晚上開始，各種想法充斥在他的腦內，導致巴奇只睡了三個小時。而現在，他就是躺在床上，腦中不斷回放昨晚的每一幕。

 

_那些話到底是什麼意思？_

 

每次他這樣問自己，都會得出同一個結論：代表那個史蒂夫對他有興趣？

 

「但根本就不可能啊！」巴奇對自己大聲強調。

 

他氣沖沖的翻身朝向左側，這個姿勢其實很不舒服，但他很久以前就習慣了。巴奇皺著眉，邊回想邊開始在心中列個表分析：

 

_史蒂夫從不看我。_

_但他知道我的班表，怎麼可能？_

_那些蠢貨衝上樓的時候他想說話…想聊天_

_他回望我的樣子怪怪的_

_他摸了我的腿…_

 

「不！」

 

他左邊的斷肢很痛，他想換個姿勢但又放棄了。巴奇坐了起來，盯著窗外瞧，但這次並沒有恨恨的瞪著太陽。

 

他充滿罪惡感。

 

對所有的事情。因為以前他對太陽，對同學們，對同事，尤其對史蒂夫的態度那麼差。即便史塔克所說所言還是很不合理，但巴奇感受到史蒂夫是個真好人，至少對他，史蒂夫從不覺得噁心。

 

「但他從來不看我…啊呃！」他用手按住頭，真是太令人困惑了。

 

他覺得無助，真的很無助。

 

「我該怎麼辦？」他對著自己輕聲道，後知後覺的發現有眼淚從臉頰滑落。

 

~~

整個週末對巴奇而言真是糟透了，所以星期一到來的時候他挺慶幸的。巴奇沒有對周遭的人群怒目而視，他去上每堂課的時候頭都低低的。他只想原地消失，不知怎地覺得自己那麼渺小。

 

巴奇從未有過這種感覺。即使剛失去手臂的時候也沒有。

 

某個趕著進教室的傢伙撞到了他，隨即誠心的道了歉。巴奇，不同以往的，沒有朝對方發火，也沒有怒目而視，取而代之的是，他開口回道，「沒關係。」

 

對方笑了笑，朝巴奇點點頭，接著轉身進了教室。

  

~~

當天，在圖書館中，他不停的尋找著 _某人_ 的身影。

 

這是在騙誰？那傢伙大概永遠不會出現了，而誰又能怪他呢？

 

巴奇緊張的站在那，在櫃檯後面忙碌著。他試著不要將視線轉到下方，而他內心充滿了罪惡感。他伸手摸摸那晚史蒂夫碰過的地方。那個櫃檯上小小的一點，接著環顧四周，為遍尋不到史蒂夫或佩吉的身影而感到沮喪。

 

_天啊！_

 

 

一直到了星期二，她才出現在他面前。

 

這是他當週最後一次值班，已經到了下午時分，當看見佩吉朝這方向走過來時，，巴奇整個人僵住了。有史以來第一次，他沒有對她露出笑容。事實上，他眼神到處瞟來瞟去，就是不肯看她。

 

「哈囉，詹姆士。」她的聲音如往常一般溫柔。

 

巴奇抬起頭，給了她一個非常微弱的笑容。他注意到她兩手空空，「我想你不是為了借書來的。」

 

她發自內心地笑了起來，「對，我不是。介意我們聊聊嗎？」

 

他的心跳開始加速，雙頰燒了起來，「呃，我在上班—」

 

「親愛的，」佩吉朝著他旁邊的工讀生說，「你介意幫他顧一下嗎？幾分鐘就好？」

 

「沒問題，」那女孩快活地回答。

 

巴奇還在徒勞掙扎，但佩吉示意他跟上。他只好拿起後背包隨著她。他們並肩走向圖書館入口處的長椅，途中好幾個學生不停偷瞄他們。

 

佩吉拱了拱他的肩膀，「得習慣別人的注目啊詹姆士，畢竟你可是跟佩吉卡特走在一起呢。」

 

他笑了出來，滿心感激她打破了尷尬，佩吉為了這個小勝利而微笑。當他們坐下時，佩吉坐在巴奇的左側，讓他有點緊張，以前從來沒人願意坐在他的左方，與他的殘肢靠得那麼近。巴奇盯著自己的鞋子，手掌在膝頭上來回摩擦。

 

「我最喜歡的希臘神話是梅杜莎的故事，她很令人著迷。」

 

巴奇轉頭看她，而她也回望了過來，擠眉弄眼了一番，他笑了出來，「我就知道！」

 

佩吉開始竊笑，「這就是為何我喜歡你，詹姆士，你很懂我。」

 

他用手耙了耙頭髮，「那你為什麼要說…」

 

「噢，我只是想測試你的反應，跟我預期的一樣，我想讓史蒂夫搞明白。」

 

聽到這句話，他猛地轉頭看著她，「你這是什麼意思？」

 

「因為你對愛神的說法，跟我告訴他的一樣。」

 

_噢。_

 

這一切還能更詭異點嗎？

 

「當你失去手臂的那年…」

 

「你是說我開始成為家喻戶曉的人物那年？」

 

「沒錯。」她朝他眨了眨眼，而他忍不住笑了出來。

 

「我當時跟著史蒂夫走回宿舍，那裡有一群人在講你閒話，用了些…很糟糕的形容，史蒂夫聽到了。」她深吸了口氣後繼續說，「這麼說吧，最後得派上克林特、山姆還有我三個人才拉住他。那天他可是打斷了很多人的鼻梁。」

 

巴奇低下頭，不知道該說些什麼。他的心在胸膛內跳動，他的臉現在一定很紅。

 

巴奇整理好情緒，喃喃自語般的開口，「他根本不認識我。」 

 

「當時，沒錯。但史蒂夫不喜歡罷凌。」

 

佩吉碰了碰他的斷臂時，巴奇緊繃了起來，轉頭望向她，臉上的表情有些脆弱。

 

而她臉上的笑容讓他心暖了起來。「史蒂夫開始到處打聽你，跟我說想跟你當朋友。他不知道你長什麼樣。」

 

巴奇難過的笑了笑。他暗戀這傢伙超過一年了，而他猜得是對的，史蒂夫根本不知道他是誰，也沒注意過他。

 

佩吉繼續說，「我當時開心極了，因為那時我已經是你的好姑娘了。」

 

聞言巴奇笑了，「沒錯，你就是。」

 

「所以呢，某天我們走進圖書館裡，然後我指了指你在哪—我們本來坐在沙發區—史蒂夫就站了起來，朝你的方向盯了五分鐘後，居然就跑了。當我追到他的時候，他跟我說他逃走的理由非常充分。」

 

「什麼理由？」巴奇溫和地問，試著不要在聲音裡泄露出他內心有多急迫又絕望的想知道答案。

 

「他轉頭看著我，跟我說說，『他實在 _太_ 漂亮了，小佩。』」

 

巴奇屏住呼吸。他記起那些日子，他充滿憤怒的樣子，當然現在也沒好多少，但當時更糟，他那時臉上永遠掛著皺眉憤怒的表情。

 

但史蒂夫卻說他漂亮， _他到底覺得好看在哪？_

 

佩吉輕輕地笑了起來，「當然，比起…你知道…像個成年人一樣好好的自我介紹一下，他反而把大多數的時間花在畫你漂亮的臉蛋和犯相思上。老天啊！在那邊苦苦相思！」

 

巴奇無法理解自己聽到的事，他轉過頭。感覺到佩吉用手碰了碰他，她托住他的下巴，將巴奇的臉轉了過來，直直地盯著他瞧。

 

「你也別像愚蠢的愛神一樣。」

 

巴奇臉紅了，而謝天謝地她隨即抽身然後站了起來。巴奇抬著頭看著她。「你是怎麼…你為什麼會認為—」

 

「因為無論何時我靠近你跟你聊天，你的眼神都會往我背後搜尋。還有每次史蒂夫排到別人的隊伍中，你臉上都會出現心碎的表情。你如此問，大概是忘了史蒂夫跟我有多熟。」

 

這倒是真的，大多數時候，史蒂夫都會在遠處晃來晃去，等著佩吉跟巴奇說完話。有的時候他會坐在沙發區，看著書直到佩吉走回去。

 

佩吉嘆了口氣，看向了別處。「你是個好捉摸的人，詹姆士。至少對我來說。」她拿起包包，離開之前開口說，「他今天要熬夜，為了趕件作品，在藝術系館的八號工作室，你可以在差不多午夜的時候找到他。」

 

然後她就走了，瀟灑的離去。

 

她不知道因為她剛剛所說的那些跟史蒂夫有關的話，讓巴奇現在正處於人生的轉捩點上。

 

~~

當巴奇回到櫃檯後工作時，他發現幫他顧櫃檯的女孩已經離開了，頂替她位置的是羅曼諾夫。

 

_拜託！我現在真的不需要這個。_

 

巴奇可以感覺得到她盯著他的視線，她口中還嚼著該死的口香糖。他自暴自棄的轉身，嘆口氣問，「幹麼？」

 

她擺出一個堅毅的表情，「上星期六我揍了東尼。早上六點鐘，我偷溜進他們的宿舍裡，把他叫醒，然後直直的往他臉上揍了一拳。」她口音很重，而且還用一種彷彿是在軍隊中報告的聲音說。

 

「我男朋友，克林特巴頓，收拾了善後。據他所說，血還流得挺多的。」語畢，她聳了聳肩，聳肩！

 

巴奇盯著她，充滿困惑。她是從何時站在他這邊的？巴奇內心的某部份因為史塔克被揍了的這個想法而竊喜，但另一部份卻因為這女人可以做到的事而感到驚恐。

 

_真的是蛇蝎美人啊。_

 

「呃…謝謝？」他驚恐地說。

 

她吹了個大泡泡，接著用尖尖指甲把它戳破。「我不是為了你，我是為了史蒂夫，他是我很好的朋友。」

 

巴奇看著她離開去處理一些學生。

 

_今天是怎麼了？這宇宙到底發生了什麼事？_

 

~~

到了半夜，藝術系館非常安靜，而巴奇深呼吸著。

 

_你做得到的，你不是一直幻想這些嗎，巴克？_

 

他不想把期望拉得太高。他只是去道個歉，然後看看會發生什麼事就好。

 

佩吉一定會想扁他。

 

他穿過走廊，工作室位置並不難找。巴奇經過六號及七號工作室，接著就到達了目的地。他原定等待著，好久以來第一次，他覺得害怕。他手發著抖，難得的摸了摸左邊的殘肢，想藉此尋求點力量。

 

忽然傳來一陣吵雜的哐當聲，還有什麼東西掉了的聲音。「靠！該死的！」

 

巴奇當然會撞上不好的時機，當然！

 

加油巴克！你都從一場車禍中活下來了，你也可以從這裡活著出去！

 

三，二，一．

 

接著他深呼吸，轉向右邊，走進了工作室。

 

他屏住呼吸幾秒鐘。他的眼睛像是被各種色彩攻擊了，到處都是畫架，一幅一幅的堆在一起或掛在牆上。接著巴奇看見了他。他很確定自己的心臟停跳了幾秒。

 

_我怎麼可能還沒雙腿發軟？_

 

眼前就是了，史蒂夫羅傑斯站在那裡，試著清理身上沾滿了藍色顏料的緊身白T桖。他愁眉苦臉，拉扯著衣服，試著用紙巾把它擦乾。巴奇想說些什麼，至少讓他放現巴奇在這，但卻什麼都說不出來。

 

巴奇呆呆的等著直到…

 

史蒂夫抬起頭來，看見巴奇的時候整個人凍住了，他似乎也什麼話都說不出。

 

他們直盯著對方。

 

最終，巴奇虛弱地揮了揮手，「嘿。」聲音細不可聞。

 

「巴奇，」史蒂夫呼出一口氣。

 

巴奇絕對是在做夢，因為他從未想像過史蒂夫羅傑斯可以用這種語調喚他的名字，聽起來也絕對不該是這樣。

 

結果他蠢蠢的闔不上嘴巴。

 

史蒂夫將髒紙巾放到一邊。「你怎麼會來這裡？」他問道，眼睛盯著自己沾滿顏料的手。

 

巴奇吞了兩次口水後才敢開口，「我來為了兩件事道歉。」

 

「拜託，你不用—」

 

巴奇舉起手，「讓我說完，拜託。」

 

史蒂夫點點頭，視線又回到手上。巴奇勉強的呼了口氣。「很抱歉那晚我對你那麼渾蛋，我完全沒有藉口，我從來不想那樣對你，尤其是你。」

 

史蒂夫迅速地抬起頭，換成巴奇轉開了視線，但仍繼續說，「我從來不是這樣的人，你知道。我想…這幾年我有點迷失了，但也許是時候找回自己了，變回那個—原來比較好的模樣。」

 

「巴奇…」

 

巴奇把頭髮撩到耳後，點了兩下頭，「那個不是我幻想中我們初次見面的情形。」

 

「噢，」史蒂夫溫柔的說。

 

「而我感到抱歉的第二件事是…」巴奇抬起頭，偷偷笑了起來，「我真的很抱歉史塔克是你的朋友。」

 

史蒂夫笑了起來，臉也紅了，用手朝著巴奇指了指，「挺有道理的。」

 

「我是認真的，史蒂夫，世界級的糟！」

 

史蒂夫試著不要再次笑場，但失敗了，「他喝醉了，隔天有來道歉。」

 

不知怎地巴奇不太相信他說的話，「真的？」

 

「好吧，因為小娜揍了他，克林特只好提醒他自己幹了什麼好事，所以…」

 

巴奇點了點頭，「就是這樣。」

 

史蒂夫搖搖頭，嘆口氣，「如果你像我一樣認識他—」

 

「我覺得現在這樣就很好，謝啦。」接著巴奇向前走了兩步，至少走到了房間的中央。「說起來，我還比較想認識你。」

 

史蒂夫僵了一會兒，搖了搖頭，「天啊，我真的覺得很抱歉，我發誓我不是什麼變態。我是說，史塔克說得對，我的確畫了很多你，可是不是像那個樣子，我不是癡迷或是—」

 

「史蒂夫，」他舉起手朝前邁了兩步，不知怎地，史蒂夫真誠沮喪的樣子，讓巴奇鼓起了點勇氣，「佩吉都跟我說了。」

 

「佩吉…」史蒂夫臉色發白，「她跟你說了多少？」

 

「足夠多了。」他笑了起來。

 

「噢天啊！」史蒂夫用雙手摀住臉。

 

巴奇快步走向他，伸出手來，「不！史蒂夫，顏料！」

 

史蒂夫抽回手，驚慌失色的樣子。巴奇抽來新的乾淨紙巾，放在其中一張桌子上。「這裡。」

 

「噢我的天，我的臉上全沾到了？」

 

巴奇咬著嘴唇，眯起了眼睛，努力試著不要笑出來。史蒂夫的臉上有著手掌形狀的印子。

 

「巴奇！」

 

「你真是…藍藍的？」

 

「該死的，」史蒂夫哼了一聲，轉身將紙巾放進窗戶旁擺的玻璃水杯中沾溼。他試著把痕跡擦掉，巴奇笑了起來，拉住史蒂夫的手阻止他。「噢天啊，停下吧，你越搞越糟了。」

 

現在史蒂夫下巴、臉頰和上唇也全是顏料了。巴奇忍不住盯著瞧，因為藍色的顏料底下，史蒂夫粉色的嘴唇若隱若現。

 

「我發誓我不是變態，巴奇，」史蒂夫一臉挫折的說。

 

巴奇注視著他，決定讓他好過些，他笑了起來，覺得自己的臉紅了。「我曾經選了某堂課，只因為聽說你有選。」

 

這番自白讓史蒂夫停止清理自己的手，紙巾掉到了地上，他太安靜了，巴奇無法迴避史蒂夫的視線。

 

真有趣，巴奇以前多渴望史蒂夫能看看他。

 

「哪堂課？」

 

「藝術的過去與現在。」

 

「但那是…」史蒂夫皺眉。

 

「嗯，在意外之前，」巴奇補充，同時指了指自己失去的左手。

 

史蒂夫倒抽了口氣，朝著巴奇微笑並搖搖頭，「我想我們該開誠布公的好好聊一聊。」

 

巴奇抬起頭，思考著，「嗯，我很期待。」

 

「太好了，我想先問我是否可以—」

 

「可以。」巴奇試著不要臉紅。

 

「你根本不知道我要問什麼。」

 

巴奇往前邁步，覺得自己內心充滿激動。「我不在乎。」

 

史蒂夫踏出兩步，傾身在巴奇的唇上印下一個溫柔長綿的吻。

 

而巴奇震驚的抽了口氣，但立刻回復過來，溫柔的親了回去。這個吻並不深入，也沒有舌頭交纏。只是溫和的雙唇輕觸，簡單，溫柔，還非常浪漫。

 

當史蒂夫直起身抽開，他笑了，雙眼虔誠的注視著巴奇，「我畫了你的嘴唇那麼多次，我以為我已經知道它嚐起來感覺。但我錯了。」

 

巴奇確定自己應該當場心臟跳停死亡了。

 

他花了幾秒鐘把持住自己的神智，不要飢渴難耐的攻擊史蒂夫的嘴唇，他開口問，「所以？」

 

史蒂夫摸了摸自己的嘴唇，輕聲說，「親起來有顏料的味道。」

 

巴奇竊笑了起來，搥了搥他的肩膀，「笨蛋！（Punk）」

 

「混帳。（Jerk）」

 

他們看著彼此，巴奇噴出一陣笑，「為了該開誠布公的交流交流，你想吃點或喝點什麼嗎？我知道現在有點晚了，但我知道有間餐廳開到凌晨三點。我們可以過去待一會兒，離學校很近。」

 

「好啊！」史蒂夫回得太過興奮，讓巴奇內心充滿喜悅。史蒂夫臉紅了，接著指了指自己的T桖。「得先把這個換掉才行。」

 

接著巴奇不由自主的下了某個決定，「不用了，來。」

 

他脫掉自己的帽T，遞給史蒂夫。剛開始幾秒鐘巴奇想著自己這樣做是不是很蠢。然而，史蒂夫笑了，揚起了眉毛並接了過去。「謝啦。」

 

他穿上身，謝天謝地很合身。巴奇發現自己的斷臂無法藏在底下的短袖T桖中。

 

但他不在意，他沒感到怒意，再也不了。而史蒂夫朝他笑的樣子，顯示出他也很開心。

 

「就是跟你說一聲，巴奇，」史蒂夫邊關燈，巴奇跟在他身後時開口，「我不會把這衣服還你了。」

 

「我覺得還能接受。」巴奇一邊偷笑，一邊為了史蒂夫打開建築物大門，等著史蒂夫走過。

 

反正史蒂夫羅傑斯很早之前就得到他的心了…所以給他一件帽T又何妨呢，是吧？

 


End file.
